


Up Til Sixx

by agent_reynolds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Musician, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_reynolds/pseuds/agent_reynolds
Summary: Laura just wants a quiet night at home.  When was the last time Laf let that happen?  Apparently a bar, cover bands, and an "old friend" are good enough reasons to drag Laura out.  There's no telling who you're bound to run into on a night like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Season 3 Act 2 dropping tomorrow, here's something I wrote back in May in a rare moment of inspiration but never actually got around to posting.
> 
> Songs used are listed in the notes at the end if you want to listen along while you read.

The sound of the front door bouncing off the wall had become just another part of Laura Hollis's average day.  She stopped bothering to lock it after her friends managed to bounce off of it on a few separate occasions from assuming that it would be open, and then figured out how to just pick the lock and let themselves in.  It had become such a staple of her day that Laura managed to no longer jump from the sharp noise anymore.  She even stopped jumping at the following shouts of her friends.  "Yo Short Stack, where are you?"

 

"In my room, Laf!"

 

Laura wondered why they even bothered to ask, it was a small apartment.  Just a single bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen made up the entirety of Laura's living quarters.  She had found the apartment, luckily, right before graduation, and had been able to move in pretty quickly afterwards.

 

The post-college life was all she expected it to be.  Over the last three years, Laura had worked more than she could even fathom, trying to find where she fit in the ever-changing world of journalism.  Right now, she was working as the assistant to the head of the entertainment section of a news website.  Laura was just thankful she had been able to find a steady job so she could keep up with rent while she moved up in the industry.

 

Laf found their way into Laura's room and jumped onto the bed next to her.  "So, what are your plans for today?"

 

Laura stopped the movement of her fingers on her keyboard and glanced out of the side of her eye at her friend.  That question was never followed by anything good.  In the three years since she had moved in and met Laf, the outcome of that question had caused Laura to get locked in the basement of the apartment building, hung off the side of a fourth story balcony (despite the fact that she didn’t know anyone who lived on that floor), and stumble out of smoking rooms more times than she could count.  At the beginning, Laura would always go along with whatever hair-brained scheme Laf could think up, but after so many singed eyebrows and drunken mishaps a person tends to become a little wary.  "I was going to finish this up and get some sleep. I haven't had a full night's sleep in, like, weeks."

 

Laf tutted their tongue, "Come on newbie, who needs sleep? Sleep is for the dead."

 

"I don’t think that’s how that saying goes."

 

Waving their hand at her, Laf brushed Laura off, "Doesn’t matter.  We're going out tonight."

 

"Where exactly do you think we're going?"

 

"There's a bar that’s having a bunch of cover bands come in and play."

 

Laura hitched an eyebrow at them, "That sounds awful.  Why would I want to do that?"

 

"Awful?  At worst we get to laugh at the terrible songs and get plastered.  At best there's a couple bands that actually rock."

 

"What are the odds of that happening?"

 

"Okay, so I happen to know that there is at least one good band there."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, they're called Up Til Sixx, two x's.  The lead singer is…uh…an old friend, and she's killer.  She didn’t really want to be in a cover band, but her brother is the drummer, so she kind of had to.  I think she really enjoys it now though."

 

Laura focused in on her friend.  It wasn’t much like then to stumble and ramble like that.  She decided to let it slide, for now.  “I don’t know, Laf.”

 

“Come on.  It’ll be a good time.  Me, you, and a bar with some occasionally good music.  What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

Laura could only sigh and close her laptop, “Fine.  When are we leaving?”

 

Laf whooped and hopped up, “Let’s see, it’s five now.  I’ll give you one hour, then we’re out.”

 

“How generous.”  Laura said, her voice completely flat.

 

There was a pause and a flash of something across Lafontaine’s face before they grinned back at her and turned around.  “Fifty-eight minutes and forty-three seconds!”

 

Exactly that much time went by before Laura heard her door hit the wall again.  She took a deep breath and stretched her neck while she raked her hands through her hair.  After taking that moment, she walked into her living room and picked her shoes up from next to the door.  Laura could hear the grin on Laf’s face when the whistled then spoke to her.  “Yes, Laur.  Get your gay on to go out.”

 

At her friend’s statement, Laura looked down at her skinny jeans, Converse, loose t-shirt, and flannel shirt.  Laughing, she shook her head and shoved Laf.  “Let’s go.  If I have to go to a bar with you, you’re buying my first drink.”

 

“Anything for a pretty lady like you.”  Laf said with a chuckle.

 

“Don’t say that too loud, Perry might come out here and kill us both.”

 

Both of them laughed as they headed toward the stairs and down to the street.  The bar was fairly close, so they ended up walking there and each ordering a simple beer to start things off.  Two and a half hours, and five beers apiece, later, the pair was sitting at the bar waiting for the next act.  “Oh my God, I can’t believe those guys spend so much time playing A-ha!”

 

Laura could barely speak through her laughter, and almost missed Lafontaine’s response through their own laughter, “Yeah, I didn’t even know they had that much music.  But you have to admit that guy could hit _that_ note.”

 

They fell into giggles remembering the astounding pitch that the singer’s voice was able to reach.  They had barely caught their breath before Laf spoke again, “Though I could have done without the guy playing guitar for that AC/DC group actually putting on the schoolboy uniform.”

 

Laura nearly choked on air before laughing again, “Oh man, now I need another beer.  That image will never leave my head, will it?”

 

The duo sat in silence for a moment while a bar employee got on stage and announced that the next band would be on stage in just a minute.  Laura wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes before glancing back at her companion, “Isn’t this the band you know the singer of?”

 

Laf nodded without looking at her and dry washed their hands.  Laura raised an eyebrow at them and leaned in, “Do you think you could get us backstage?”

 

The only response she got was a dry laugh.  That definitely piqued her interest.  “You okay?  I haven’t seen you this nervous since you burned a hole in Perry’s oven mitt.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just antsy, you know.  Never been good with idle hands, or patience.”

 

Laura shrugged, and turned to the bartender right as the crowd cheered, followed quickly by a guitar riff kicking in on stage.  The drums quickly followed someone shouting “listen up” into a microphone.  The bartender handed her a new bottle and she tipped it toward him in thanks before taking a swig.  She was in the middle of turning back to the stage when the lyrics started.

 

“ _Feels like your life is over._

_Feels like all hope is gone._

_You kissed it all away.”_

 

Laura nearly spit out her beer at the voice.  She knew that singing voice.  Granted, she had never heard it at this volume, or with that much of a growl in it, but she knew it.  Once she made sure that none of her drink was dribbling out of her mouth, she immediately brought her eyes to the stage.  Sure enough, standing there with her lips to the mic and a bass guitar slung in front of her was Laura’s ex-neighbor.

 

Her black hair was teased up, her brown eyes were surrounded by thick black eyeliner, and a red line was running from ear to ear straight across her nose.  She had a black cutoff shirt with three red fists on it underneath a white leather jacket with a red blood splatter design thrown across it.  The leather pants that Laura remembered so well were seemingly painted on her legs, with a red bandana tied around her left thigh.  Laura could almost still hear the sound of those combat boots clomping across her apartment floor.

 

Describing Laura as tongue-tied would have been an understatement.  She shook herself from her stupor to see Carmilla standing up straighter.

 

“ _Listen up!  Listen up!_

_There’s a Devil in the church._

_Got a bullet in the chamber_

_And this is gonna hurt!_ ”

 

Carmilla shouted out the last line before throwing her head back, followed by the rest of her torso, and letting the guitarist get into the solo.  Laura took this moment to grab Lafontaine by the arm and drag them out the door and onto the sidewalk.  There was a look of panic in their eyes as they were twirled around and forced to face one angry Laura Hollis.  “Okay, let me— “

 

“You knew!  You knew she was going to be here and you dragged me along!  Why would you do this?  You know what happened between us!  Hell, you introduced us!  I can’t believe this.”  Laura paused for the briefest of moments, “Oh my God!  I can’t believe you!  Your ‘old friend’ that you wanted me to come see play is Carmilla?  What the frilly Hell Laf?”

 

“Okay, yes, I know what happened between you.  I probably should’ve given you some warning, but then you wouldn’t have come.”

 

“You’re damn right I wouldn’t have!”

 

“Would you let me explain?”  Lafontaine barked out.

 

Laura froze for a second.  She can’t remember a time that Laf had ever actually screamed at someone.  Sure, they had been angry before, those emotions are only human after all, but Laura couldn’t recall that type of anger ever being directed at a person before.  She swallowed and nodded at her friend.

 

Laf ran their hand through their hair and took a deep breath.  “Look, I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you, but you needed to.  It’s been two years, Laura.  Not only that, you miss her.”  Laura pointed her finger at Laf and opened her mouth, “No.  Don’t argue with me.  You do.  Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you still have your text conversation with her on your phone.  It’s one thing to not delete it for a couple weeks, but two years?  Laur, you miss her.”

 

Laura’s cheeks were bright red already, but she wasn’t going to take that lying down.  “It doesn’t matter if I miss her or not, which I don’t.  She made her choice.”

 

“What happened the last time you saw her?”

 

Laura gaped at Lafontaine while they just stared at her with eyebrows raised.  “I—I’ve told you before.”

 

“Tell me again.”

 

“I kissed her, she said ‘sorry’, and then she left.  A week later, she was gone.”

 

“Do you know how far in advance someone has to give Perry notice before they can leave?”

 

“A month, it’s in the agreement we had to sign when we moved in.”

 

Lafontaine just stared blankly at Laura for a moment.  The two of them just looked at each other before realization flashed across Laura’s face.  “Ah shit.  I’m such an idiot.”  Laf gave her a soft smile, but Laura just kept talking.  “She knew she was leaving, that’s why she ran.  Well, at least one reason.  I mean, still not cool, but I guess it makes more sense.  Then…oh my God!  She texted me the next day!  She wanted to talk!  I was—I was so angry I didn’t even answer.  I’m such a bad person!”

 

Laf put their hand on Laura’s shoulder, “You were hurt.  You needed time.”

 

“I’m so awful.  Oh no.”

 

“Hey, you’re not awful, you’re human.  Though your sugar intake would seem to disagree with that.”

 

Laura didn’t even seem to notice her friend’s statement, she seemed in her own little world.  Lafontaine shook her shoulder, “Hey.  Laura.  Focus.”

 

Laura shook her head and looked back at Laf.  “She probably hates me.  I have to leave.”

 

“She doesn’t hate you.”

 

“How can you say that?  I plant one on her out of nowhere, then I immediately start ignoring her and don’t see her for two years.  I don’t even want to know what she thinks of me.”

 

“She still asks about you.”  Laf says, trying to interrupt the rambling that could go on for hours if not controlled.

 

“I mean, that’s if she even remembers that.  For all I know, I’m freaking out about nothing and she totally forgot.  She probably would recognize me, I haven’t changed that much and we did live next to each other for a year.”

 

“Nearly lived with each other for eight months of it.”  Laf was speaking to themself at this point, knowing that they weren’t going to stop this train.

 

“We were basically best friends, so she’d remember me.  If she were to see me, which she probably won’t.  She’ll probably get off stage, pack up, and leave.  That seems like her style.”  Laura finished with a deep breath and a small nod.  “Did you say something?”

 

Lafontaine looked up from their phone that they were using to pass the time, “Huh?  No, nothing important.  But if you’re done freaking out, we should probably go back inside.”

 

Laura nodded and followed Laf back into the door.  They were hit by the heat of the room and the sound of the band pounding away at their instruments.  Carmilla was behind the microphone again, singing her heart out.

 

“ _The sun is shining,_ __  
But everything's dying.  
Your star has burned out for good  
Somewhere in Hollywood..  
I swear you told me,  
That you'd be my life support!  
Guess I misunderstood,  
You were my deadlihood!”

 

The pair that had just entered stood in the entryway watching as the band ended the song with a big finish.  Carmilla walked to the back of the stage and took a drink.  She came back to the mic and gazed over the crowd with a smirk.  “Thank you all.  It feels good to be up here tonight.  As was said earlier, we are Up Til Sixx.  I’m Carmilla, behind me up here is my brother Will,” Will stood up behind his kit and threw his arms in the air, “and next to me is the bombshell you’ve all been staring at.  Her name is Betty.”  Betty twirled and blew a kiss to the audience, managing to look graceful despite the guitar slung across her shoulders and the stage makeup making it look as if she had mascara running down her cheeks.  Carmilla shook her head.  “She’s beyond happy to be up here.  It’s kind of disgusting.  I can’t deal with that much giddiness, please pray for me.”  There was a laugh from the crowd.  “Speaking of, this next song is kind of about that.  This song is called…”

 

Carmilla’s voice cut out.  She was frozen for a second.  It looked like she had seen a ghost, and as far as she was concerned she had.  She shook her head and focused back on the crowd as a whole, “Um…this song’s called ‘Prayers for the Damned’.”

 

Across the room, as the song faded in, Laura was clutching Lafontaine’s hand.  Laf turned toward the girl next to them to see her frozen with wide eyes glued to the stage.  “Laura?  You okay?”

 

“She saw me.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“She looked right at me.”

 

“Yes…” Laf was staring to get a little worried at this point.  Their friend may actually be broken at this point.

 

Laura finally turned to look at Lafontaine.  The look in her eyes was positively fearful.  “What do I do?”

 

Laf blinked at her for a moment, “Well, I suggest watching the rest of her set.”

 

Laura nodded and let go of her friend’s hand, turning back to the stage.

 

_“Maybe I’m not alone._

_Maybe if you take my hand_

_And I reach up to God_

_Maybe this time He’ll say a prayer for the damned_

_What have we got to lose?_

_When we’ve already lost it all?_

_Maybe this time He’ll say a prayer for_

_Say a prayer for the damned”_

 

Laura was star struck as she looked up at the stage.  Carmilla moved so fluidly up there, she seemed so comfortable.  Her voice had the entire room captivated, and if it wasn’t Carmilla’s singing, the other two in the band had no problem capturing the eyes and ears of the crowd.  When the song ended, Carmilla quickly turned away from the microphone and walked back toward the drum set, waving Betty back with her.  Will leaned over the drums to listen with a grin then surveyed the crowd, seemingly searching for someone in particular.  He didn’t find who he was looking for so he leaned back into Carmilla and spoke to her.  His sister immediately turned her head and looked right back at Laura.

 

Will looked up and smiled again, his own black face paint accenting the bright amusement in his eyes, before jumping out from behind his kit and running backstage with Betty after the blonde took Carmilla’s bass from her.  Carmilla, now alone on the stage, slowly walked back up to the microphone.  “So…we have time for a few more songs.”  A brief cheer went up through some of the audience at this.  “We, well I, have decided to change the set list for tonight.  I’m going to play a song on stage for the first time ever tonight, so feel special.”

 

At this moment, Will and Betty had returned with a keyboard and stool for Carmilla.  They set it up front and center, and let Carmilla adjust everything to her liking.  The two other band members walked back and sat on some amplifiers at the back of the stage.  Carmilla was quiet as she double checked that the keyboard didn’t have any strange sounds programmed to the keys.  Once she was satisfied, she took a deep breath and started a soft melody.

 

Laura felt a tugging in the back of her mind, but she couldn’t quite place the song.  That feeling increased as the lyrics started, and as she shivered at Carmilla’s much softer tone on this song than she had previously been using.  When Carmilla got to the chorus, it finally hit Laura why the song sounded so familiar.

 

 _“_ _Cause they don't even know you,_ __  
All they see is scars.  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart.  
Let them find the real you,  
Buried deep within.  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not your skin.”

 

Memories flashed through Laura’s mind.  Nights sitting on the couch, curled into her neighbor’s side with a hand running through her hair.  That’s how they ended up every time Laura had a bad day at work.  Laura, with tears just barely staying in her eyes, mumbling and muttering about her boss and not being treated like an actual member of the team.  Carmilla, holding the other girl close, would softly sing to Laura to calm her down until she fell asleep against her.

 

Laura’s eyes never left Carmilla throughout the entire song.  As the brunette played the last few notes she dipped her head and then shot a quick look to the edge of the crowd where Laura and Lafontaine were still standing.  The crowd cheered and shouted as the band quickly cleared the keyboard from the stage.  They all got their instruments back on and got back into their places.

 

Will clicked his sticks and Betty started the song singing out her singular line, Carmilla cutting in and screeching the leading vocals.

 

 _“Rise!”_ __  
“Get yourselves together!”  
“Rise!”  
“Stand up and live your life!”  
“Rise!”  
“Get yourselves together!”  
“Rise!”  
“Hands up, hands up high!”

The cue for the instruments hit and the crowd bounced to the rhythm.  Laura finally felt loose enough to jump along, causing a manic grin to break out on Laf’s face.  The pair jumped and screamed with everyone else while the song continued, and as soon as it ended the applause from the audience echoed throughout the room.

 

Not waiting for the noise to die down, Will clicked off the next song and the three on stage started a noticeably heavier tune.

 

 _“Well this ain't no sideshow,_ __  
This is the great unknown.  
This is the poison we take,

 _Yeah._  
Outside the velvet rope,  
Standing there all alone  
Are the grotesque and ashamed.”

Laura didn’t hesitate in throwing her head to the beat.  Laf grabbed her elbow before pushing through the crowd, toward the stage.  They didn’t make it very far, seeing as neither of them were large enough to push past some of the other bar goers.  Neither really cared, as they both could see and it was better than missing the last part of the set trying to move up farther.  Laura couldn’t take her eyes off Carmilla as the girl bounced onstage. 

 

Laura and Lafontaine danced through that song, and when Carmilla announced the last song they cheered along with everyone else.  Betty’s guitar started quietly before Will built up on the drums and all three of them were bent over their instruments.  Carmilla and Betty were facing Will, making Laura swallow hard at the image in front of her.  The small action didn’t get passed Lafontaine, as they let out a bright laugh and slapped Laura on the arm.  “Hey frosh, stop ogling her, would you?”

 

Laura tried to glare at Laf as she punched them on the shoulder, but only managed to hold it for a second before chuckling in response.  It wasn’t as if she could deny it.  She turned back to the stage and found Carmilla’s eyes on her.  There was just the hint of a smile on Carmilla’s face when they made eye contact this time, and Laura couldn’t stop the smile already on her face from growing even larger.

 

_“_ _Just open your eyes_

_Open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful._

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no one will cry_

_At my funeral?”_

 

The rest of the song passed in a blur for Laura.  Dancing with Laf, staring at Carmilla, and eventually singing along once she figured out the chorus.  As the crowd cheered around them, Lafontaine pulled Laura back toward the bar.  Once they were seated, Laura turn toward her friend, “Why’d you rush out of there so fast?”

 

“Do you think we would be able to find a seat if we waited any longer?”

 

Laura glanced around at the already packed area surrounding them and shook her head, “Thanks, then."

 

They each ordered another beer and sat quietly for a moment.  The bar was sweltering hot and Laura needed to catch her breath after all that dancing around.  It was another minute before Laf bumped their shoulder into Laura, “Hey.  You still mad at me?”

 

Laura turned in her seat toward Lafontaine.  They looked suitably ashamed, so Laura decided to go easy on them.  She did her best to frown at them for only a few seconds before breaking into a chuckle.  “No.  I guess I did need a night out.  And maybe seeing her wasn’t such a bad thing.”

 

Lafontaine’s face went from looking like a scolded puppy to sporting a massive grin.  “She hasn’t changed much has she?”

 

Laura rolled her eyes at them, “What do you want me to say Laf?  That she’s still gorgeous?  That she’s still the only person I know who can pull off leather pants like that?”

 

“And how exactly is that, Cutie?”

 

Those words were spoken right behind Laura’s ear, and in that raspy voice she remembered so well.  Laura’s eyes went wide and she nearly dropped her beer.  “Laf.  Why would you not tell me that she was coming this way?”

 

Lafontaine was barely containing their laughter, “I would love to tell you that I was going to, but that would just be a bold-faced lie.  Honestly, I just knew your reaction would be priceless.”

 

Laura dared to turn around after that, and standing in front of her was Carmilla Karnstein herself.  She had washed off the stage makeup and taken off the white leather jacket, but was still holding herself with that confident swagger she had on stage.  Carmilla was smirking at Laura the same way she always used to when they were neighbors, like she could see directly into Laura’s thoughts, and Laura could almost imagine that the last two years had never passed for just that moment.  “Hey Carmilla.”

 

“Hey Creampuff.”  Carmilla looked around Laura, “Hey Laf, when I told you about the show I thought you would bring Raggedy Anne as a plus one.”

 

Laf rolled their eyes, “You know Perr, she’d never make it.”

 

Carmilla let out a breath that could be construed as a laugh.  Laura, meanwhile, was nearly breaking her neck moving her head and trying to make sense of what was happening.  “Wait!  You two have been talking?”

 

Lafontaine shook their head at her, “Well, yeah.  Contrary to what Miss Doom-and-Gloom over there would have you believe; she did make more friends than just you when she lived in the building.”

 

Laura felt a little ashamed at that.  “Sorry.  I knew you two were friends.  I guess it just kind of…slipped my mind.”

 

There was a long moment of quiet between the three where none of them were looking directly at each other.  It was interrupted by Laf quickly reaching for their phone that was vibrating across the bar top.  “Uh oh, Perry’s having a moment about something in my apartment.  I have to go deal with that.  You two stick around, next round’s on me.”

 

Lafontaine rushed over to the bartender, pointing back at the other two before handing over some cash and pushing their way out of the bar.  The pair still at the bar were left in another long silence before two drinks were pushed in front of them.  Laura quickly finished what remained of her beer and put the bottle down before reaching across and grabbing the glass her new cocktail was in.  She was almost surprised at the choice, but then saw the glass Carmilla reached for.  An Old Fashioned, with Laura getting one of the Blood Orange variety.  Carmilla’s go-to cocktail.  Laf obviously knew what they were doing.

 

Laura watched Carmilla take a swig of her drink before the other girl turned toward her, “So, what do you think Perry’s yelling at Laf for?”

 

Laura shook her head with a laugh, “Something that is bound to blow up sooner or later.  Other than that, I have no idea.”

 

Carmilla gave a dry chuckle next to her.  “That’s not a bad guess.”

 

“The other option is that this was planned.”

 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, “What do you mean?”

 

Laura took a breath and turned toward Carmilla, “Well, I didn’t really want to go out tonight, but Laf told me they had a friend in a band tonight and basically dragged me along.  So, they could have planned this to get us, well, alone.  I mean, together by ourselves.  You know what I mean.”

 

Laura barely caught the hum coming from Carmilla’s throat in response.  Carmilla pushed her hair out of her face before taking another drink.  Her shoulders were hunched as she leaned against the bar.  She pursed her lips in thought and Laura could see the girl’s tongue running along her teeth behind her lips.  The pause in conversation dragged on for only a few seconds, but Laura couldn’t take it, “So, what are you doing here?  Last I heard, you were in New York.”

 

“I was.  Just moved back.”

 

“Big Apple not doing it for you?”

 

“I wasn’t in New York City.  I was in Syracuse.”

 

“Syracuse?  What for?”

 

“I got a Master’s.”

 

“You went to Syracuse to get your Master’s degree!” Laura exclaimed, a smile on her face, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 

“I was going to, but then…”

 

Carmilla trailed off at that.  The two of them immediately stopped looking in each other’s direction.  Laura gulped before speaking again, “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving sooner?”

 

The whispered question drew Carmilla’s eyes back to Laura.  She licked her lips and seemed to think through her answer very thoroughly.  “I meant to.  But I didn’t want to see those big, sad eyes of yours.  I probably wouldn’t have left, if I had.”

 

Laura’s head perked up at that, but she let it go.  “So when were you going to tell me?  I mean, you had already waited until a week before you were leaving anyway.”

 

“I left early, actually.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I left a week after I told Perry.  I figured that she already knew I was leaving, and I had paid her for the whole month, so I just cleared out early.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I couldn’t deal with that ‘Love is Dead’ playlist you were playing any more.  I hated it when the Ginger Giant and you broke up, but knowing that I made you feel like that was worse.”

 

Laura blushed a little at the mention of that.  She had put together that specific list of songs as a newly single woman and basically played it on repeat for a month.  By then, Carmilla had helped her get over the break up, and Laura and Danny had talked again and started rebuilding their friendship.  The embarrassing thought that Carmilla had heard it the second time round caused her to down the rest of her drink.

 

Laura coughed and shook her head, “I was so into you then.  You running out after that kiss, sorry about just dropping that on you by the way, really stung.”  She chuckled at herself for a second, “I used to have all these daydreams about being your girlfriend, going out on dates and all that.”

 

“Mine never stopped.”

 

Laura jerked her head toward Carmilla.  The fact that Carmilla’s head was locked straight forward, looking behind the bar, and the light pink coloring on her cheeks told Laura that those particular words were never meant to leave Carmilla’s brain.  Laura couldn’t help but smile.  The statement itself, plus how cute Carmilla looked, were just too much.

 

Laura smiled into her empty glass, “Hey Carm?”

 

Carmilla only grunted in response.

 

“I bought a new box of cookies yesterday, and Netflix has put a lot of new stuff on there in two years.  You want to come over and watch something?”

 

There was a flash of surprise across Carmilla’s face before a soft smile took its place.  “You bought the box yesterday?  Are there any left for us?”

 

Laura scoffed at her, “Shut up!  I will have you know that I have cut down on my sugar consumption since you last saw me.”

 

“What only six boxes a week now?”

 

“I will have you know that my last box lasted an entire week.”

 

Both of the girls were supporting themselves on the bar at this point, their giggles overtaking them.  Carmilla was able to control herself first, brushing her hair back before smiling at Laura.  “Let me get my jacket, and let’s get out of here.”

 

By the time Netflix gave them the dreaded “Are you still watching?” message, both girls were already asleep.  Curled into each other in one corner of the couch, empty cookie box on the floor in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs sung by Carmilla are all by the fantastic band Sixx:A.M. In order they are:
> 
> "This is Gonna Hurt"  
> "Deadlihood"  
> "Prayers for the Damned"  
> "Skin"  
> "Rise"  
> "Lies of the Beautiful People"  
> "Life is Beautiful"


End file.
